


Climb Into My Heart- Oikawa x Reader Fanfic

by elleygreen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Oikawa Tooru, F/M, Fluff, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleygreen/pseuds/elleygreen
Summary: you get lost on your way to the new climbing gym in your new town, but this rowdy group of volleyball boys look like they can help. Especially the brown haired, dreamy eyed one that won't stop looking at you.All rock climbing terminology that you might not know will either be listed at the bottom of the story or in notes I haven't decided yet lolALSO THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC I JUST REALLY WANTED TO MAKE ONE WITH ROCK CLIMBING BECAUSE I LOVE ROCK CLIMBING!! :)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. We Meet

You're walking down the pavement staring straight down at your phone, Google Maps pulled up. "Jeez, how do I keep getting lost? Maybe I'm taking a wrong turn? Or maybe my phone is just broken!" You feel a surge of anger and want to throw your phone on the ground, or at least call it quits and go climbing tomorrow, but then God or whoever is there answered your incoherent whining and summoned a group of boys your age, maybe a year or two older, to guide you to the promised land, "Rock Hard Climbing Gym". But right as you were about to approach them, your social anxiety kicked in and you just stood there useless, trying not to look them in the eye. Especially the guy in the middle who you could feel his gaze burning into you. BUT! You need to climb! You got your chalk bag and climbing shoes and your hair tied back so it was all or nothing.  
You turn and tap one of the, now seeming like giant, boys on his shoulder. He turned and looked at you, his black spiky hair making him look even more intimidating. "Hi, uh, can you help me get to the, uh, the climbing gym?" You're staring at your feet, too scared to look up. "I keep getting lost and you... you guys look like you can point me in the right direction." You finally muster the courage to look up, but regret it. They are all looking at you with blank stares on their faces. Then the guy who was staring at you before pipes up.

"Hand me your phone, I could help out." He has swooshy brown hair and puppy dog eyes that look like chocolate. You walk over to him and hand him your phone with the bland as hell clear case that's filled with pictures of you posing in front of walls you've climbed. like the V7 you climbed back at your old home. The guy took it out of your hands and stared down at the screen for a second. "I've passed by this place dozens of times but never realized it was a rock climbing gym. I can also see why you kept getting lost, it's in a hidden part of town. If you wouldn't mind I could walk you down there, it would just be easier that way." He handed the phone back to you and looked at you expectantly.

"Oh! Yeah you were talking to me." It took you a second to realize he wanted an answer from you. "Just walking me would be better. Then I wouldn't miss it again. Unless it's too much of a struggle."

"It's fine. If it was a struggle I wouldn't have offered. Now let's go." He waved goodbye to the spiky haired dude and the rest of the boys and strided down the sidewalk so fast, you had to jog a little to keep up. Once you finally caught up, all you said was, "I'm sorry." He choked up a laugh and kept quiet a couple of seconds.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you are going out your way to walk me to a gym I should've been able to find an hour ago."

"You've been looking for this place an hour? You've got dedication."

"Yeah well I was considering throwing my phone at the ground and having a temper tantrum before you showed up, so my 'dedication' was rearing an end."

"Ha! I'm Oikawa Tooru. I go to Aoba Johsai. You?"

"I'm (l/n) (f/n). I'm going to be enrolling in Aoba Johsai next semester." Oikawa turned a couple of corners and kept walking.

"That's nice! I guess we will see each other around school." You smiled and nodded, suddenly feeling the weight of the climbing equipment pulling you down. You shifted the weight of the bag so it wouldn't hurt as bad and you guess Oikawa heard because he reassured you "We will get there soon, but while we are still walking, want me to hold the bag for you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Would you mind if I walked into the gym with you? I want to see what it looks like in there."

"I mean, I don't own the place. Do what you want in there. Hell, climb one of the walls and see if you like rock climbing." He turned around and looked at you with wide eyes. 

"Really?" 

"Well, yeah. But you would need the right equipment and probably pay for admission, first."

"Then, can I watch you?" He stopped walking and stared at what must be the building. It wasn't as big as the one from my old home, but it was big enough that you could spend weeks there and still have walls you haven't climbed yet. When what he just said sank in, you started to blush. 

"Why would you want to watch me? It probably won't be that interesting. And don't you have friends waiting?" He pulled out his phone and started pressing a bunch of buttons obnoxiously, concsious about it or not.  
"They aren't waiting for me anymore. I told them to go to practice without me."

"Practice?" He looked up from his phone and smiled at you, sliding his phone into his pocket grappling a volleyball out from under his arm that you didn't see this whole time, despite how bright the yellow and blue colors are. "Yeah! I play volleyball! I'm even the captain on the team." He said, slightly nudging you like he was looking for a congratulations or for you to be shocked. You just rolled your eyes and crossed the street towards the Rock Climbing gym. You shout behind you, "You can only watch me if I can watch you play volleyball." You could feel his smile behind you as he jogged to catch up. /p>

You pushed open the doors to the gym and smelled fresh chalk, sweat, and plastic. Your comfort smells. A man who was scaling the wall saw Oikawa and I walk through the door, jumped down, and walked towards the register, a smile plastered on his face. 

"Hello! I'm Nick! Is this your first time here?" 

"Yeah. I'm not new to climbing though. I also brought my own equipment so I won't be needing to be paying for anything else other than the admission price, yes?" Nick grinned and nodded.

"Yup! How about you, sir?" Oikawa just shook his head, no.  
"I'm just going to be watching her climb. I don't need equipment or anything fancy like that." Nick just nodded and told you the admission price.

After you payed, you walked to the center of the room and looked around. There didn't look to be many other people in here. maybe two or three others. This gym looked like it catered mostly to bouldering with only three or four top rope walls placed in the corner of the room. YOU COULDN'T WAIT to find all the nooks and crannies of this place and climb your heart out. You quickly put on your climbing shoes, took off the oversized hoodie that your friend had accidentally left over at your house once, and latched the chalk bag around your waist. You didn't even know where to begin. 

You think Nick saw you start to get overwhelmed and pointed at a pretty decent looking wall. "Right there is a nice place to start. It has levels V2 through V5." You smiled at him and walked over to the wall, looking up at all of the colored tape on the rocks. You decided on a nice V3 to start out the day and places your hands and feet in the right spots. You started looking around at all of the possible holds that are still colored in the V3 tape and decided on a nice one that wasn't too far out of reach, but was still a but of a stretch. Then you started looking for a place to put your leg. "Got it." Your murmur as you prop your foot on a good hold. As you get in the mood for climbing more and more, you get sort of lost in the climbing trance and one of your feet slip from the hold you thought was sturdy enough. You give a slight yelp as you crash into the blue mats. You stand back up again, shaking yourself off, ready to start again. You then to look behind you and see Oikawa with a half worried, half relieved look on his face. You assume that he's never watched rock climb before.

Giddy to start climbing again, you give him a small wave and a big smile, going back to the starting position for the V3 problem, ready to send it this time.


	2. Climbing Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You invite Oikawa to go climbing with you and it's a great day! (I honestly have no clue what better summary there is for this

Oikawa kept insisting that he walk you home. After you declined for the 10th time, he stood up, grabbed your bag, and started walking away in the wrong direction. You decidee that arguing with this guy was useless, so you grabbed him by his arm and dragged him home. "Fine. You win. Let's go." You grumble. Oikawa pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it into your empty hand. "Can I have you number? It's so then I can tell you when I'm having practice next." You leave the phone in your hand, but don't even glance down at it.

"If you need me, I will be at Rock Hard." It's hard to take your own words seriously when you have to say "Rock Hard".

"What if you are sick? Or dead? Or just didn't feel like climbing that day?"

"By the end of the night you will know my house address so the only issue is death, but that's highly unlikely." Oikawa opened his mouth to say something but you cut him off.

"You have to earn my phone number. There is no reason for you to have my number right now. Maybe someday I'll give it to you, but not now."

"You gave your number to that guy, whatever his name is... NICK! You gave Nick your number. This is just unfair treatment." Oikawa whined, trying to get you to look at him and feel bad. You had two little siblings at home so you weren't falling for that. 

"He works at the climbing gym, so it's nice to have someone who can update me on new problems set up or literally anything climbing related. He also has my number so-"

"He can ask you to dinner?" Oikawa interjected. You sputtered and your cheeks flushed.  
"If he's asks me to dinner I would reject him. He's not my type." You picked up the pace and turned into your neighborhood. 

"Really? What is your type then?" Oikawa looked down at you, but you avoided his gaze, pissed off. 

"Well I honestly have no clue. I don't have enough dating experience to know. What I do know is that I will love rock climbing until I die." Oikawa laughed and ruffled up your hair with his spare arm. You flipped him off and sped up to your house, pulling the house key from under a potted rose and unlocking the house. Your cat, Purrsephone, was the first one to greet you. Then your little brother, who will be turning five pretty soon. "(f/n)! You're back! You promised to have a Nerf war with me the second you got home, right?" Phineas smiled at you from across the room. you slowly nodded, but then it dawned on you. 

"Oh no... Oikawa, you might want to take your leave now." You whispered to him while grabbing for the Nerf gun behind the coat tree. The darts were already loaded, all that's left was to shoot. Phineas pulled his out from behind his back shot. You ducked and heared the suction pop as it hit who you assume is Oikawa. "I warned you." You said with a giggle and loaded the fake gun, shooting it at Phineas' chest. It hit him, but only in the arm.  
'I really need to work on my aiming skills...' You think, shooting again and hitting Phineas' other arm. You heared Oikawa give a 'tsk' and pull the Nerf gun from your hand, aiming and shooting Phineas right where his bellybutton should be.  
"No fair, (f/n)! You brought backup!" You burst out laughing and turned to grab your bag from Oikawa's shoulder. 

"Phineas, we will consider this a tie, ok?" He sprinted towards you and jumped on you, trying to tackle you to the ground, but you held your ground, letting him pull at your hair while you put your things away. "You're messing up my hair you know." he nodded his head and continued to pull out the hair tie and brush his hands through your hair. You stood up straight and turned to Oikawa, smiling.

"Thanks for defeating my little brother for me. I'm going to be climbing tomorrow at the same time tomorrow if you want to tell me when you have volleyball practice again." He nodded at me, pulling the Nerf dart from off his chest and putting it in Phineas' hand. He said his goodbyes, rubbed Purrsephone's head, and left. 

"So who was that?" Phineas climbed down from where he was perched on your shoulders.  
"A guy named Oikawa. I'm going to be going to the same school as him. Why?"

"No reason. You just almost never bring any one home." You rolled your eyes and shoved him a little.

"Why are suddenly acting so mature, you bunghole." Phineas shrugged and stalked away grinning, like being called mature was some reward. When you turned back to the door you saw his volleyball laying there. You went to pick it up and saw a row of numbers written on there, and below it a note saying "You earned my number. Call me when Phineas wants to have a Nerf war again :)". You shook your head, trying to wipe the smile from your face. 'That cocky bastard..' you thought, typing the digits into your phone, saving it for an emergency. Not that you would ever need to call Oikawa... 

( ꈍᴗꈍ)

The next day you got all packed and opened to door to go climbing, only to find Oikawa standing there, grinning from ear to ear. You rolled your eyes, shoving the volleyball into his chest.

"I don't need this anymore. I'm pretty sure Phineas already called you twice after registering your number into our home phone. But that's on you." Oikawa laughed and took my bag from my hand.

"Three times actually. I picked up every time." I was going to respond, but my phone dinged. I fished it out of my pocket and saw who it was, smiling. 

•••

mayday73: How's it going in Japan?

iclimbrocks: Really nice! There's this really cool climbing gym and one of the workers is just your type ;)

mayday73: AAAAAH really?!?!? I'm buying plane tickets right now! send a pic of what he looks like!

iclimbrocks: ugh too much effort. just come over quickly so I won't be so lonely without you ;-;

mayday73: oh you'll be fine. have you enrolled in school yet? you'll be sure to make friends there...

iclimbrocks: oh don't you dare say it, May

mayday73: maybe even a date...?

iclimbrocks: I will personally bash your forehead into a wall the next time I see you! you know I don't do well with dating

•••

Oikawa snatched your phone from your hand, taking a picture of God knows what. "Who are you texting that's making you smile so much? I'm curious." You went to reach for it but he held it above his head so you wouldn't have any hope of reaching for it. Unless you're a rock climber, that is. You put your hands on either of his shoulders and push yourself up and wrap your legs around his waist. Lifting your right arm and leaning it against his luscious hair, you push yourself up. Gripping your legs against his chest now, you reach your left hand to grab your phone.

"Yes!" You congratulate yourself until you feel two hands pick you up. You gasp and glare at Oikawa who is laughing at you.

"Words cannot describe how much you remind me of a cat."

"I will murder you." You spit at him, looking down back at your phone, getting comfortable being held by the waist at am arms distance. Then you see what Oikawa did on your phone.

•••

iclimbrocks: Attached Image: (just oikawa smiling at the camera. nothing special)

mayday73: who is that hottie???? and you tell me you aren't good with dating. You just picked yourself up a snack 

iclimbrocks: I didn't "pick him up" he just annoys me and refuses to leave me alone. when I finally enroll in school next week he will hopefully realize I'm too much effort and move on.

mayday73: this is why you barely date anyone. just take your chance or you are doing to be lonely all of highschool 

iclimbrocks: if you keep bothering me about this I won't send a picture of the dude at the climbing gym

mayday73: fine :(

•••

You finally shove your phone into your pocket and hop down from Oikawa's arms, starting to walk. 

"Thanks to that picture, May thinks I have a boyfriend now."

"I see you finally told me who you were talking to. I thought it was that Nick dude."

"I told you, I'm not interested in Nick. I just got his number for May because I thought she would be interested in him. She needs someone new to fawn over after she broke up with her boyfriend before I left. I don't get what makes you feel so entitled to know who I'm talking to anyways."

"So who is May?" You could tell Oikawa was trying to switch the subject so you wouldn't be mad, but you didn't mind.

"A friend from before I moved here. We used to do a bit of climbing together. She's really pretty, you would like her."

"Why did you move?" Oikawa ignored what you said about May, probably trying to display his disinterested in her. His loss you guessed. You shrugged and looked around at the houses and stores you were passing by.

"I guess my parents just got bored where we were living before. Then they told us to start learning Japanese because we were going to be moving." You finally arrived at Rock Hard and you turned to look at Oikawa. 

"Oh! I almost forgot to ask. Would you like to go climbing with me today?" Oikawa nodded urgently. Then you saw what he was wearing. It looked decent enough to go climbing in. An Aoba Johsai hoodie and some khaki shorts. they hopefully wouldn't be too uncomfortable. You guess he noticed that you were inspecting what he was wearing because he assured you, "I have a shirt under this sweatshirt. But next time you invite me to rock climb with you I might need to wear something more fitting." You shrug and walk in, getting greeted by Nick.  
"Hey again, (y/n)! Ready to start climbing?" He gave you a smile that quickly faded once he saw Oikawa walk in.

"Hi! Can we get Oikawa some equipment?" You turned to Oikawa. "Do you want to start off top roping with a harness, or bouldering without a harness?" 

"I can start without a harness." You smiled and turned back to Nick. 

"So just some chalk and shoes." He nodded at you and fished out the right size of shoes, some chalk and a chalk bag, handing it to Oikawa. Right as you were about to hand Nick the admission fee for the two of you, Oikawa intercepted and payed for the both of you himself. 

"I'm such a gentleman, I know." You rolled your eyes and shoved him aside, walking towards one of of the walls and trying to hide your smirk. When you turned to see if Oikawa was coming, you saw Nick whispering something in his ear. 

"Oikawa! What's the hold up? Are we going to climb now or next century?" He quickly hurried over to you with his shoes on and the chalk bag around his waist. 

The next hour and a half was the two of you miserably failing at sending problems, and Oikawa reaching over to wipe his chalk on you every couple of minutes, so you returned the favor. It didn't take long until both you and Oikawa had chalk all over your clothes and some streaks in your hair. Climbing with Oikawa was the most fun you've had in ages, but you'd never admit it. Sometimes you would catch Nick glaring at Oikawa or stealing glimpses at you, but you ignored it. 

Once the two of you were tuckered out for the day, you started to realize how cold it was in the climbing gym. You shivered and reached for May's forgotten hoodie only to realize you left it at home. The leggings and graphic anime tee weren't enough you guess. Oikawa has been paying lots of attention to you today because he promptly handed you the Aoba Johsai sweatshirt he had on earlier today. No complaints were coming from you as you shrugged it on, trying not to pay attention to the smell of it. It smelled like detergent and cologne. Like Oikawa. 

"What cologne do you use?" You blurted it out before you could process it. Oikawa just gave you a sly grin and leaned closer to you.  
"Why do you ask?" Your cheeks started to heat and you averted your eyes.

"I dunno... It's just that your hoodie smells nice and I was just wondering..." 

"Ha! Well since you're being so honest, I will tell you once you give me your number." You flick him right in between his eyes.

"Never in a million years, creep! Why do you want my number so bad?" You stood up and grabbed your bag, getting ready to go. "Come on, weirdo. We have places to be." Oikawa followed suite and right as you were about to leave, you remembered what May wanted you to do. 

"Hey Nick?" He turned to face you. "This may sound weird, but can I get a picture with you? You're my best friend's type and she wants to see what you look like." His face went from shock to disappointment.

"So you were never interested in me? You just wanted my number for a friend?"

"Wait I'm confused. What did you think was happening?" You pulled your phone from your pocket, ready for the picture. Nick looked embarrassed

"Ah- nothing. It's nothing. Now let's get this picture." I went to stand next to him and smiled for the camera, shaping a quick one. 

"Oh wait! You don't even know what May looks like! Silly me!" You quickly sent the picture to May and pulled up her Instagram. Lots of the pictures were the two of you posed next to each other at the beach back at home or at a party. In all of them she looked pretty. A stylish outfit and her blonde hair done in some gorgeous hairdo. You were always jealous of how pretty she was, but never let that get between your friendship. Anyways, it looked like Nick was really interested in May, because he just kept staring at the pictures of me and May, which was a good sign. You heard the 'ding' on your phone, meaning May had responded, and pulled the phone away to see what she said. 

"Well, thanks Nick! Have a good rest of your day!" Oikawa grabbed your wrist and led you out of the gym. "Thanks for climbing with me, Oikawa! I hope we can do it again." Oikawa let go of your wrist to sling his arm around your shoulder, but before his arm could land on you, you ducked out of it. 

"I feel too sweaty to be touched." A sorry excuse if a rejection, but Oikawa just laughed and walked you home as the sun set, filling the sky with purples and oranges and pinks. 

"My next practice is tomorrow. It starts at 3 and ends at 5, but you don't have tovstay that long, especially if you are going climbing every-"

"No I can stay the whole time. It's good to take a rest day every now and then." Oikawa gave you a toothy grin at that remark, probably happy that you are willing to take a day off climbing just to sit and watch him throw balls across a gym for 2 hours. 

(☆▽☆)

The two of you finally arrive in front of your house and before Oikawa takes off to go home himself, you remind him, "I'm starting school next week so make sure not to get tired of me by then or I will be all alone." You give him a fake pout.

"Poor baby. It would be really bad if I got bored of you before I got your number, so we both gotta stay committed." Purrsephone meowed from inside and you opened the door, picking her up and stroking her dark black coat. 

"Good night, Oikawa. See you tomorrow." You shut the door behind you, pulled your phone out of your back pocket and read May's texts to you 

•••

mayday73: isn't the hoodie you're wearing the same one the hottie was wearing in the first pic??

iclimbrocks: THAT is the first thing you comment on? Not Nick?

mayday73: I mean he's alright. it's just hard to make a good judgement when you are WEARING ANOTHER BOY'S SWEATSHIRT!!! AND YOURE TELLING ME YOU ARENT DATING HIM!!

iclimbrocks: well I was cold, so he handed it to me. it's not that big of a deal

•••

You made your way up the stairs and towards the shower shedding your clothes and turning on the water.

•••

mayday73: has he confessed his love to you yet?

iclimbrocks: why would he do that? I met him yesterday

mayday73: well what are you going to do with the hoodie? 

iclimbrocks: idk what any same person would do. im gonna wash it and then give it back to him tomorrow.

mayday73: TOMORROW?!?!?!!?!!???!!! YOURE SEEING HIM AGAIN TOMORROW?!!!!????!?!? oh to be young and in love

iclimbrocks: may, we are the same age, AND IM NOT IN LOVE!

mayday73: well whatever. put the hoodie through the wash and then spray some of your perfume on it. itll be perfect!

iclimbrocks: why would I spray my perfume on it?

mayday73: (y/n), darling. are you that clueless??? your innocence fills my heart. this hoodie smelled like his cologne and stuff, right? 

iclimbrocks: yeah but what does that have to do with me?

mayday73: well the cologne and the hoodie smelled like HIM so now you want it to smell like YOU

iclimbrocks: and what does that have to do with anything?

mayday73: JADJSHSHSJSJSJSJS (Y/N) JUST SPRAY THE DAMN PERFUME ON THE HOODIE! YOU DEF LIKE THE SMELL OF THE HOODIE CUZ IT SMELLS LIEK HIM SO YOU WANT HIM TO FEEL THE SAME WAY CUZ THE HOODIE SMELLS LIKE YOU! ARE YOU DUMB????

iclimbrocks: good grief I can hear you telling through text. now I have to shower talk to you later. 

•••

Ugh, this girl was a headache. after your shower, you did what May told you to do and did a cycle through the wash and then sprayed some of your perfume on it.then folded it up and put it next to your bed.  
You tucked yourself into bed and fell asleep almost immediately after the long day you had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!! this chapter is A LOT longer but I just had a surge of inspiration so this is nice! also this time I'm sure I did a lot better, but if there are things I missed, the comments are open :)
> 
> I don't think there is any new terminology in this chapter so that's nice!


	3. Volleyball Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHHH! I'm so sorry i disappeared BUT ITS WINTER ANIME SEASON AND IM WATCHING SO MANY AND HAD TO CATCH UP! I'm going to start updating weekly now so you wont have to worry!
> 
> You go and watch Oikawa's practice, and things are normal until you get targeted by a group of girls. 
> 
> ALSO THI WAS A VERY DIALOUGE HEAVY CHAPTER IM SORRYYYYY. Also there is this glitch that happened during upload where halfway thru the spacing and indents dont work. im so sorry if anyone knows how to fix this please tell me :(

The next day, you put the sweatshirt through another round in the washer because you were embarassed, which got a scolding from May. You called up your neighbor to babysit Phineas again, and got ready to watch Oikawa play volleyball. You hadn't really unpacked many of your clothes other than the stuff you rock climb in and pajamas, so you had to do a bit of digging to find some presentable things. You slipped on a pretty white skirt that you had probably worn once and a light blue turtleneck that fit in all the right places. You did everything you could to pass the time until 3. At a little after 2:30, your doorbell rang. You paused trying to straighten your hair and shot down the stairs to see if a package had been delivered. You swung the front door open only to have your face a couple centimeters from meeting a special someone's with chocolatey eyes and brown hair swept to the side. 

"Jeez! Oikawa what are yo doing here? Wasn't practice at 3?" Oikawa bent down with his hands perched on her knees and his head slung glow, panting.  
"School got out not that long ago, and I wanted to pick you up." You shook your head and went to grab the hoodie from the dryer, leaving the front door open to Oikawa welcoming himself in. While in the laundry room, you checked yourself out in the mirror. Your hair wasn't tied back like usual and you weren't dressed in clothes that looked like they had seen hell. You folded the sweatshirt neatly and draped it over your arms, walking back to the door.  
"Here. I made sure to wash it so it wouldn't smell." Oikawa didn't look as out of breath as he did when he first got here. "So are you staying here a bit longer, or are we leaving now?"  
Oikawa took the sweatshirt from your arms and gave it a sniff. "Smells nice. Clean. And we are leaving now, if I show up late I will be yelled at again." You nodded and slipped on your sneakers, following Oikawa out.

You followed behind Oikawa, kicking rocks as you walked along the sidewalk until you got to the giant school. You couldnt believe you were transferring here. There were lots of kids shuffling out, and a number of people gathering into what looks like a gym at the side of the school. Lot's of girls walked up to Oikawa to give him small gifts like baked treats for whatever reason, and even more were shooting you glares. Oikawa smiled and accepted every one of his gifts and took your hand, navigating his way through the crowd into the gym.

"I didn't know you were so popular with the ladies, Oikawa. But you have to warn me to stay 3 meters away from you or I will get even more weird glares than i did just now. Such a large fanbase for a larger idiot." You laughed, hitting his arm a little. Oikawa laughed along and looked down at you.

"Can I drop some of these sweet treats off at your place after practice? If I eat them all I wont be able to get up in the morning." You glimpse down at Oikawa's pile of milk bread and random assortments of cookies and nodded. Right as you looked up, the intimidating spikey haired boy from before was looking down at you, too. You flinch at the menacing glare he's giving you and avert your gaze to your shoes, taking a sudden interest in the small threads holding it together.

"So this is the girl you skipped practice for? She's not even that interesting." Your face heats with embarassment and you look up at Oikawa, ignoring the intimidating dude's insult.

"Idiot! You skipping practice just to go climbing with me? You're weird." 

"Why am I being targeted all of a sudden?" the milky haired boy pouted. You rolled your eyes and responded, "Well you didn't just get nasty stares from girls your age AND get called bland all in less than 30 minutes so you're fine."Oikawa scoffed, but didn't respond. "Ok well practice is about to start so I recommend you find your way towards the bleachers." spikey hair says. "Iwaaaaaa-chan! Don't be so mean to her!" "I'm not being mean I'm stating a fact. Do you want to get yelled at even more for having a girl hanging out on the court?" You didn't like the awkward tension, so you cut in, "Hey, I'm going to sit in the stands. Sorry I interrupted your practice." You quicly turn on your heel and march towards the bleachers. When you find an empty seat, you pull your phone out of your pocket to text May. Sh was being nosier than usual, but it didnt bother you. Seeing Oikawa play was pretty entertaining. Every time he went to get a drink he would shoot you a weird face, making you give him a weird one back. At first, you thought that he was making those weird faces to someone else, until you saw that you were the only one on these sides of the bleachers, so you caught on. At around 4 you got hungry and went touring the school in search of a vending machine for chips. There are usually machines by cafeterias and bathrooms, but all of the bathroom machines have drinks and protein bars, so that's a no go. After even more wandering and wrong turns, you end up at a cafeteria. Score! You fish in your wallet for a couple of quarters and chose out your favorite: Salt and Vinegar. Those chips are a godsend when you want something salty. The bag opens with a 'pop' and you fish out a chip. On the walk back, you run into a group of girls that look like tey got rejected from the "Mean Girls" movie. You try to shuffle past them, but they block your way. "Um, excuse me. You're blocking my way." You say defiantly. You always hated girls who act like they are somehow better than other girls for whatever reason. You've encountered your fair share back with May. Jealous ex-girlfirends, pick me's, toxic 'best friends', May got mixed up with them all. "Unless there is a way around you that I can't see." One of the girls looked like she was ready to slap you. "I don't know if you suddenly think that you are better than us because you are hanging out with Oikawa-san, but we won't sit here while you toss out insults toword us." "Hey wait, what got you to that conclusion? You guys are the ones that approached me with death glares. I'm sorry if i sound or look like I'm trying to fight, but I just wanted chips. Have you guys ever tried salt and vi-" Another girl cut you off. "Drop the sass. We don't want to hear act innocent." "Do I suddenly have an alter ego who preys on girls that are smitten for Oikawa? I mean if you are looking to date him or whatever I don't know why you think that targeting me will help you get there. I met him less than a week ago. And what do you see in him? Let's sit down for tea and for every cool thing you have to say about him i have 2 pictures of him making a fool of himself on a rock wall." You popped another chip in your mouth and started to pull up a picture on your phone of Oikawa dangling awkwardly from a hold he was grabbing with two fingers. "Hey! (y/n)! I thought I told you to delete those photos!" "I only deleted the ones you told me to delete. Not the other ones I took." You laughed and hid your phone behind your back as Oikawa came rushing towards you. The girl's plastered on smiles as he approached, but he payed them no mind. "Where did you go? We went on our water break again and i noticed you werent there so I got worried. I was going to call you but then I realized that i didn't have your number. Times like these are when it's useful to have your number." "Hm. I guess. But I was just getting snacks. Plus, if i gave you my number I feel like you would spam me." Oikawa glanced down at the salt and vinegar chips in your hand and made a disgusted face. "Ew you eat those? I thought that was a joke flavor, salt and vinegar is nasty. AND I WOULD NOT SPAM YOU!" He got defensive, popping his eyes out at you and leaving him mouth gaping open, ready for you to shove a chip into his mouth. "Ugh! Nasty! I feel my taste buds crippling." "Sucks to be you then." You laugh and skip away from Oikawa and the group of girls, snatching his phone from his pocket and typing your number into his phone, snapping a couple pictures of you, too. You noticed in a couple that Oikawa was chasing behind you in the background and giggled, setting one of them as his background. When you arrived back at the gym, you handed Oikawa back his phone and got back to the bleachers, watching him finish up practice. After Oikawa packed up the gym, he walked you home. This time, you were next to him. He smelled sweaty, but also like he tried his hardest to cover it up. It was weird how quickly you and Oikawa had clicked. It felt like you knew him for a century even though it had been a couple days. "What are you looking at?" Oikawa glanced at you and you quickly looked away, suddenly feeling shy. "Nothing." "You were clearly looking at something. You were deep in thought while you were looking at it, too." You blushed and hoped that the setting sun would cover up for you. It clearly didn't because Oikawa reached to pinch your cheek. You looked up at him and was practically seething. "Ugh. I don't know. It's just that we met not that long ago but.. whatever nevermind." You wanted to run away. It felt too cheesy you wish you could snatch the words back into your mouth and cry or do something! "But?" Oikawa shifted a couple inches closer to you. You sputtered, trying not to let this pest get the better of you. "But I feel like we are pretty close. Even though you tease me like this all of the time." "Hmmm." Oikawa looked away nonchalantly, looking at the cookie cutter hoses you passed. "What are you 'hmmm'-ing?" You say suspiciously, wondering what is circulating in his tiny brain. "A lot of things actually. Like if you would like to meet my other friends. And I'm wondering why those girls were bothering you." "Those are some interesting things to 'hmmm' about. I would love to meet your friends. As long at the spikey haired dude doesn't call me boring." "Iwaizumi? I can't believe I never brought him up!" "You did. But you only ever called him Iwa and that's too personal for me." Oikawa shrugs and pulls out his phone, chuckling at the wallpaper you set on him phone. You walk in silence for a bit longer, Oikawa handing you his phone to show you the occasional meme. Then Oikawa spoke up again. "You never told me why those girls bothered you." "No reason. They just thought we were dating or something and were jealous I guess. Didn't know you were so popular." "Yeah, but it sucks. For reasons like this. Some people get crazy in their idolization. I don't even think those girls know me." "Obviously. If they did you wouldn't have as many fans as you do now." "Heyyyyy! That's not nice." "I'm just speaking the truth." Oikawa looked at his phone some more until you finally end up at your house. You wave goodbye and relax until you feel a vibration come from your phone. You pull it out to realize you are getting a call. "Hello?" You press the glass screen to your phone, waiting for either May's voice or one of your parents' to ring through, but instead you get a pleasent surprise. "(y/n)! I knew this was you! I have a question to ask!" "Ask away." You press your phone in between your shoulder and ear, pulling out the ingredients for pasta. "Would you care to go out to coffee with me this weekend?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I really hoped you enjoyed this! it's currently 11 pm but I REALLY wanted to right this so it's happening! :)
> 
> here is the terminology from this chapter
> 
> V[insert number] problems: a type of grading system in rock climbing that defines a "problem's" difficulty, V0 being the easiest and V17 being the hardest. The rocks in that certain problem will usually have colored tape to show which problem it belongs to (sorry if this is tough to understand I'm really trying)
> 
> bouldering: climbing without a harness or rope. the rock walls are smaller than top rope walls
> 
> top rope: climbing with a harness and rope. rock walls are higher up
> 
> chalk + chalk bag: just normal chalk burly ground up into dust. climbers usually put it on their hands and arms so then they can grip things better without sweat making the holds slippery
> 
> climbing shoes: a hard toed shoe that is kinda uncomfortable unless you are climbing with them. them they feel cool.
> 
> sending a problem: completing a problem/ getting to the top of the wall.


End file.
